phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lookalike
and Thor, two boys who uncannily look like Phineas and Ferb.]] A look-alike is a person who closely resembles another person. Appearance may be the only connection between the two people, as they may not be related, or their personalities may be quite different. Examples * Thaddeus and Thor and Phineas and Ferb — Similar in appearance, but opposite in personalities. ("Thaddeus and Thor") * Jeremy and Charles Pipping IV — Similar in appearance. ("Flop Starz", "A Hard Day's Knight") * Ferb and Ferbgor — Distant relatives nearly identical in appearance. ("Rollercoaster", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). * Isabella and the Isabella (lookalike) — Similar to attitude and sweetness and same to say the line "Whatcha' doin?" ("Rollercoaster", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") * Candace and Constance — They both are identical and want to bust their relatives. * Phineas and Dr. Phineastein — Have the same optimism and attitude, although Dr. Phineastein has a more evil/insane personality. * Jeremy and Jeremiah — They both look alike, and Jeremy likes Candace in the same way Jeremiah likes Constance. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Jekyll Doofenshmirtz — They are not only related, but are also alike in attitude, always adding something to their inventions, such as a self-destruct button, or a fairy princess dial. They also aspire to be evil, but usually fail. * Roger Doofenshmirtz and Jameson — They appear to be related since Jameson may be the ancestor of Roger, except for the fact that Jameson worked as a butler for Jekyll, who is an ancestor of Heinz, who is the brother of Roger (although it is not impossible for their descendant to be involved with each other). They also look alike. * Perry the Platypus and Robe-wearing platypus — They are both anthropomorphic platypuses. * Perry the Platypus and Platypus monster — They make almost the same sound and fought against the same nemesis. * Betty Jo and Lorraine —They are identical twins. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Candace and Princess Baldegunde - They look nearly identical, but they have no relation. ("Make Play") * the characters and their 2nd dimension counterparts - They are identical, but are from different dimensions. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension; "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension") * Candace and Can-tok - they have different hairstyles, but their personalities are the same. * Their characters and their Time Shift counterparts - they physically look similar. * Perry the Platypus's background singers in Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon resembled "The Balgowninator Follies" from Gaming the System * The girls of "The Inator Method" seminar resemble the ones in Charmed Life in the episode Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo. * Candace and Sassy Miss K - Sassy Miss K's Face somewhat resembles Candace * Balthazar Horowitz and Django Brown - Their faces are alike, though they have different facial details * The regular cast and the Star Wars cast in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. They all have similar personalities, appearances and even names, but different roles. *The regular cast and the Victorian cast in Steampunx. Category:Look Alikes Category:Characters Category:L